


Easy Money

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [180]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts:  Agent Carter. Push Up Contest. Sousa does the smart thing and puts his money on Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Money

Sousa is out, obviously, so he becomes the bank by default.

Thompson is strutting around like the only cock in the henhouse; his bravado makes Sousa want to step back, and maybe go wash his hands.

He looks away from where Thompson is talking some junior officer into betting far too much on their ability to do pushups, and sees Carter, lurking in a shadow on the edge of the ring of men. She’s watching, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly in a delicate display of distaste.

He catches her eye, and her smile lifts, ever so slightly, as she steps forward. Her high heel hits like the crack of gunshot on the hardwood floor. “I’ll take that wager,” she tells Thompson coolly, getting verbally between Thompson and the junior agent.

Sousa is swarmed for the next few minutes, juggling dollar bills as everyone lays their bets. It happens too fast for Thompson to weasel out of it; out of everyone in this office, only he and Thompson had seen Carter work. Thompson was sweating.

Carter didn’t even remove her stylish jacket. Thompson stripped down to shirt sleeves. He was still almost awash in perspiration, his shirt sticking to his back, as he finally collapsed on the floor.

Carter calmly rounded out the hundred before getting up and stepping back into her pumps.

Sousa held up the money, neatly stacked and bundled. She took it with a smile.

“Dinner, Agent Sousa?”

Her heels and his cane whipcracked a counterpoint as they crossed the hard wooden floors and left the office.


End file.
